


Sorry I'm Late

by stickylabrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Emma Swan enjoys reminding her, F/F, Girl Penis, Hot Sex, It's been a year and they're still in the office, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Or just a bottom but she doesn't know it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Regina is a bratty bottom, Rough Sex, Top Emma Swan, not well edited, or a power bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickylabrys/pseuds/stickylabrys
Summary: If I've left off any tags let me know. Didn't realize it'd been over a year since I posted the first and only piece I posted. Heh. Life gets in the way. This piece is a little bit rougher in terms of editing but I wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 471





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> If I've left off any tags let me know. Didn't realize it'd been over a year since I posted the first and only piece I posted. Heh. Life gets in the way. This piece is a little bit rougher in terms of editing but I wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoy.

Regina grabbed the files from the dark grey cabinet next to her desk and glanced at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes was more than enough time to get to the meeting downstairs, and arrive early as she preferred. She started when she heard the door to her office being opened without so much as a knock, and looked up to see Emma Swan in full sheriff’s department issued uniform shutting and locking the door with a wolfish grin on her face. Regina huffed out a breath and straightened her posture, returning to the filing cabinet. 

“Ms. Swan I don’t have time for whatever it is you’re here for, I have a meeting in twenty minutes.” 

She could hear Emma’s footsteps coming closer. She pulled the last of the files and shut the cabinet drawer, turning to see Emma only a few feet from her sporting the same rakish grin.

“I got a message saying you needed to meet with me before close of business today.” Emma lifted her eyebrows and widened her stance, setting her shoulders back, her hips jutted slightly forward.

Regina could see from her peripheral vision how tight those light khakis were, and how well the sheriff’s generous bulge stood out. Her nostrils flared an infinitesimal degree and she gritted her teeth before stepping around the other woman to finish getting ready and avoid the temptation to stare. 

“That was three hours ago and David was able to answer my question. I’m sorry that you had to come for no reason and you didn’t get the message you were no longer needed.” 

She could feel that Emma had followed right behind her, the heat coming off her, warm breath against the back of her neck.

“That’s alright, Regina. Sure there’s nothing else you need from the sheriff’s department?” 

Regina rolled her eyes at the blatant and over the top attempt at seduction. It was ridiculous, and despite the tingling in her body, and churning in her lower stomach, she refused to give Emma Swan the satisfaction. She made sure to sigh loudly in frustration. 

“Ms. Swan, as surprising as this may be, not all of us succumb to our baser needs whenever we feel them. I have a town to run, now if you’ll excuse...” 

She was interrupted by the feel of the taller woman’s front suddenly pressed against her back, and warm hands closed over hers on the desk. 

“You know what I find surprising, Regina?” Emma barely paused before proceeding.

“That you think a skirt so short it barely covers your ass is appropriate office attire for an elected official. I've wondered forever if you get off on it; arousing almost all the men of this town, and quite a few women to the point of frustration. Short skirts, long legs, shirts a size too small and unbuttoned a button too low?” 

Emma’s voice was a long, slow whisper right next to her ear. Although Emma’s chest was pressed to her back, she had not pressed her groin and hips against her and Regina was having entirely too much trouble focusing on anything other than the knowledge that the firm, hard shaft that had satisfied her so well yesterday, was remarkably close but not touching her. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and attempted to steady her breathing to answer

“My choice of clothing has nothing to do with you or anyone else, Ms. Swan. I owe nobody an explanation.” 

She heard a short laugh behind her and then a few fingers lightly grip her left hip. Then another hand was brushing against the hem of her skirt where it met the skin of her right thigh. Touch so feather-light it was a little dizzying to think they were the same calloused hands that had been so rough with her less than twenty four hours ago. 

“No, of course you don’t. But I have to admit that doesn’t keep my mind from wandering. Just like I can’t help but wonder what’s underneath. Another thong like yesterday?” Emma paused as if the effort to speak these thoughts allowed without acting on them was taking a tremendous amount of willpower. “You have no idea how badly I want to know.”

Those fingers were continuing to brush her skirt hem, dipping under and back out but not going further. Regina knew she should end this. She had a meeting to get to, a meeting she had called and organized and was leading. As much as she could feel the desire, the need in Emma to take her, Emma was going no further. She exhaled and pushed back gently onto Emma’s hand. It was all the invitation she would give her. It seemed to be all she needed. She immediately felt those long fingers and strong hand graze her inner thigh and brush against her sex. She couldn’t help but smile when she heard the sharp intake of breath, and the grip on her left hip suddenly tightened considerably.

“Nothing Regina? No panties at all? And you’re telling me, what, that I’m no longer needed? Baby, you sure feel like you need me.”

Emma’s words came out as a groan and Regina could feel Emma’s whole body tensing, wound up even tighter when her long fingers found her slick with arousal.

“I’m not your ‘baby’, Ms. Swan,” she snapped, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice, “and if you had come when I called as you should have three hours ago then...”

“Come when you called,” Emma interrupted, the edge in her voice suddenly notably stronger, the fingers brushing lightly against her suddenly pulled away and the grip on her hip tighter still. “What do you think I am? Some kind of dog? Do you want to teach me to sit and stay too?”

Regina’s mind felt cloudy with arousal, her sex was all but dripping at this point, her body trembling with need. She needed Emma to take her and fill her. To feel the weight of the woman on top of her, thrusting into her. She began to push her ass back trying to feel the hard cock she knew was behind her, and found those strong hands holding her in place by her hips. 

Suddenly warm breath was in her ear again whispering, “I’ve got to admit sometimes I feel like I’m in some kind of heat with you. I walk around half-hard, seems like I can smell you wherever I go. I can barely focus on anything. I can’t go more than a few seconds without thinking of the way you sounded yesterday. How beautiful you look when you cum. How good you feel. You want to know the truth? The truth is when I got back to the station and got the message you’d requested me I was furious no one had contacted me. All I’d been doing the past three hours was trying to think of an excuse to come see you again. It’s pathetic, Regina. I never knew what people were talking about when they used the phrase, ‘sick with desire,’ not till now, not till you.”

As Emma’s words tumbled over her and finally finished, the blonde panting behind her, breathless from her confession, Regina turned around to finally look her in the eyes. She tried to steady her trembling breath when she saw how dark they’d become. 

“Emma,” she breathed the name out hoping it conveyed a token of what the words meant to her, before grabbing the blond and dragging her down to kiss her deeply. One hand went to the back of the blonde’s neck, the other immediately to the now rock hard cock outlined in those thin khakis. As soon as her hand made contact she heard a groan as Emma bucked into her grip. Emma continued to kiss her as she reached down and within seconds had unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled her thick cock free, already weeping at the tip. She turned back around and pulled her skirt over her ass before reaching behind her and gripping the large cock, listening to Emma groaning with pleasure. She dragged the cock to her soaked entrance and guided the tip inside. 

“Emma, if you don’t fuck me right...” and before she could finish, her breath was pulled from her as she felt the thick length slowly slide into her. 

She bent forward over her desk, a long moan pulled from her. She felt Emma’s hands where her ass met her upper thighs, gently spreading her, until her cock was fully inside, then she stopped. She could feel Emma trembling behind her and grinned wondering if she was trying not to blow her load. She decided to test her theory by clenching her pussy around Emma’s cock only to hear a grunt followed by Emma’s hands gripping her hips tighter. 

“What’s the matter sheriff, are you too sensitive? Is it too tight? Or are you just too aroused from walking around half-cocked all day thinking of me. How does it feel to finally be sheathed inside the tight, wet, heat you’ve been thinking about?” She emphasized each question by squeezing the dick inside her. 

Then in an instant there was a hand in her hair and she was pulled back by it, causing her back to arch and her cunt to squeeze tighter. Emma was suddenly in her ear again, a low growl, “Do you remember what I said yesterday about your cunt, Regina? Hmm? About your tits, and your ass?”

Regina moaned as she remembered. She needed Emma to move. 

“The way you’re talking you’d think this cock belongs to you. But that’s not right is it?” 

Regina was trying to not start rutting back on Emma’s cock, trying not to lose all control when she realized Emma was waiting for an answer. She was about to give in, about to submit when the fire of defiance flared up in her.

“You can either shut up and fuck me properly or get the fuck out of my office and I’ll find someone who can, sheriff.” She took a breath and prayed Emma wouldn’t call her bluff. She was so turned on she felt like if Emma tried to walk out she’d beg for her to come back. She felt Emma still even more, heard her breathing heavy, felt the energy rolling off her that Regina challenged her. The possessiveness she knew in the blonde exploding that she had threatened finding someone else to satisfy her. The little blow to Emma’s ego would take at the insinuation that someone else could satisfy her the way the woman inside her could. But Emma didn’t say a word. She just started fucking her. Without so much as a grunt Emma was suddenly driving into her fast, hard, and deep and it was exactly what Regina Mills needed. She felt hopelessly turned on at how they must look in the mayoral office, her bent over her desk, skirt pushed up, no panties on, and the sheriff behind her, pants and underwear down around her ankles, fucking her so hard her desk was inching across the floor with each thrust. She reached out, gripping the sides of the desk with her hands, and heard the briefcase hit the floor, files exploding everywhere. “Oh god, oh fuck, yes, god yes” she was crying out as Emma’s thick cock thrust into her. She had only been fucking her for a few minutes and Regina already felt so close to the edge. Her words were no longer more than a chant, “yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Then, just as quickly as she’d started, Emma stopped. Regina cried out, “no,” slamming her fist against the desk in frustration. But Emma felt like a statue behind her. Then there was a hand on her neck pressing her into the desk and slowly Emma began to roll her hips.

“Madame Mayor if you think for one second,” Emma thrust into her with each word, “that I think you wouldn’t beg me to cum if it came down to it, then you must’ve forgotten just who is fucking you.” 

Regina didn’t know what was building her up more: the slow grind of Emma’s hips and the way she brushed against her swollen clit, or the words coming from her mouth. She felt Emma bend over her, felt the weight of the blonde on her back.

“Now either you tell me who that tight little cunt belongs to, or I’ll call the people sitting in that room downstairs and tell them the meeting has moved to your office. They can come up here and see you bent over your own damn desk. See for themselves that their mayor is such a fucking slut that she’s late to her own fucking meeting because she needed a cock in her so bad.” 

Regina was practically sobbing with need, fingernails digging into the wood of her desk. The idea of Emma humiliating her like that, showing so many important business men and women of the town that the all mighty powerful mayor was reduced to a whimpering mess of need for the sheriff, (the saviour, her mind whispered), made her cunt throb and her mind, if possible, cloud even further with arousal.

“Whose is it?” She felt the hand on her neck grip tighter.

“Yours!” She exploded, “yours, it’s yours damn you, you know it’s yours.”

“Good girl.” 

Immediately Emma was pounding into her again, and long fingers had reached around and were drawing tight firm circles around her clit. Within seconds she felt her orgasm roll over her, mouth open in a silent scream and pussy clenching down hard. She continued bucking back and forth on the large cock, the fingers drawing circles around her clit until she came a second time. She slowly began to come down from her orgasm, her cunt unable to stop quivering around the hard cock inside her. She felt Emma gently running her strong hands over her back and sides, and then gently pull out from her, her body automatically pushing back a little at the loss. She felt herself being gently turned around and looked at Emma who immediately took her into another of those slow passionate kisses she was becoming so fond of, holding her tightly so she didn’t lose her footing. Emma then gently guided her up onto the desk and laid her down gently. Regina was expecting Emma to enter her again as she was still rock hard, but instead Emma pushed her legs back and bent down. She moaned again loudly as she felt a gentle, warm tongue licking the wetness and arousal away. Emma moaned and gripped her thighs as she licked her clean. After she was done she stood up, and pulled Regina to her. 

“Regina Mills, your pussy tastes like what dreams are made of.”

Regina let out a surprised laugh, and felt herself, if possible, soften further towards fascinating Emma Swan who could be so dominant and gentle, so serious and so funny. Gently she grabbed Emma's still hard member, hearing the blond grunt at the contact. 

“Sheriff, you’ve yet to be fully satisfied I see. We need to take care of you.”

Emma took her cheek in her palm and stared into her eyes for a long moment as if searching for something. 

“I assure you I am fully and utterly satisfied. This...” she waved towards her hard shaft, “I can finish up with this. As much as I’d like you to stay, I believe you have a meeting to get to. You’re already 10 minutes late.” 

To Regina’s utter surprise Emma then pulled her pants up around her waist, crouched down and began putting Regina’s files back in her briefcase. Regina quickly pulled down her skirt and adjusted her blouse. She fluffed her hair. “Well at least they’ll believe me when I say I had to deal with a crisis. I must look like a complete wreck.”

Emma turned to her and came forward, smoothing her blouse and touching her hair before looking into her eyes, “you look unendingly beautiful as always. You make it easy to understand what would move a person to worship a queen.”

“For someone who’s half the time stumbling over their words, you sure can deliver when it counts.” Regina smiled, finding it difficult to break from Emma’s brilliant green eyes. She took the briefcase from Emma’s outstretched hand and reached up, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I’ll be finishing this meeting and leaving work in an hour. I want that big dick of yours back up my cunt the minute I get home.” Regina smiled wickedly as she watched Emma’s eyes widen and nostrils flare.

Emma licked her lips while her hand found her cock and began stroking it over her pants. “I thought we talked about you demanding things, hmm?”

Regina walked towards the door to her office before looking back over her shoulder, “I guess you’ll have to remind me again.”

Emma watched her go, jealous suddenly of the meeting members getting to be near her, unaware that nothing but a short skirt was all that was between them and Regina’s well-fucked pussy. She imagined Regina bending over to pick up something in front of them and her pussy peeking through, lips still swollen and glistening. Emma squeezed her cock and clenched her jaw, “the minute you get home.”


End file.
